Buscando
by Cristabelle
Summary: No hay maldad más terrible que la que deriva de la perversión del bien. YAOI


_Hola a todos! heme aquí publicando por primera vez en Fanfiction; esta historia estuvo rondado mi cabeza por mucho, espero le den una oportunidad u,u_

_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Pendleton Ward excepto por uno que otro OC sólo los tomó prestados para escribir locuras XD _

_**Advertencias**__: yaoi! (malexmale) si no te agrada, corre ahora que puedes u,u_

_._

Las manos de su captor eran suaves, pero lo habían aprisionado con fuerza, con la diestra le sostenía las muñecas, mientras la mano contraria acariciaba su piel debajo de sus vestiduras, misma mano que en un rápido movimiento le despojo de su camiseta celeste junto con su gorrito blanco, dejando caer su hermosa cabellera rubia. Le era imposible pensar un plan con esos labios recorriendo su cuerpo amenazando con llegar a una zona prohibida, aunque empezaba a disfrutarlo, su instinto de héroe le decía que algo andaba mal.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Finn….me gustas mucho.

Encontrabase abatido, convencido de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo y mente le traicionarían.

...

Era otro magnifico día en el reino de Ooo, las aves y flores cantaban con la suave brisa matutina, todos se levantaban con ansias de prepararse un rico desayuno, Jake el perro más que nadie, pero aún pugnaba por levantarse o no de la cama y sin abrir aún los ojos reflexionó:

–Aún tengo mucho sueño –bostezo– pero también tengo mucha hambre, ojala pudiera hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…¡ya sé, voy a hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo!

Jake se levantó sonámbulo pero ni bien intento dar un paso cayó debido a que su cama no estaba a ras del suelo.

–Finn, soñé que quería comer y dormir y cuando intentaba hacerlo me daba un trancazo contra el suelo –abrió los ojos y se sobó el traste– auch, no fue un sueño.

Se frotó los orbes y estiro sus patitas esperando recibir una respuesta, pero no fue así. La cama de Finn estaba tendida, como si él no hubiera dormido ahí.

–Será que…. ¡Oh no, volvieron a secuestrarte los duendes del subterráneo!– aulló mientras corría por toda la casa buscándolo.

–Jake no arruines mi sueño de belleza– balbuceo Bmo que seguía durmiendo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando lo halló en la sala, en medio de un sin número de figurillas de papel.

–Finn, ¿qué paso?

–Las cosas con la Princesa Flama no marchan bien, cada vez que intentamos llegar al escalón ocho, ella me lástima sin querer y se deprime….ayer volvió a suceder.

–Pero qué tiene que ver con esto– alzó una figura en forma de grulla.

–Quería darle un regalo para que se sintiera mejor ¿puedes creer que olvide que el papel se quema fácilmente? –miro al suelo– mientras pensaba en otro regalo, seguí doblando papel y acabe así.

–No te sientas mal, todas las parejas pasan por momentos como este, ¡animo, eres un héroe! encontraremos algo perfecto para ella.

–Quiere una flor…le gusta ver como se queman, pero también desea poder sentir su aroma y frescura sin que se carbonicen en sus manos.

Entonces se echó a llorar y Jake le rodeo con sus brazos, recordando lo sensible que estaba su hermano desde la última vez que vencieron al Lich.

–No me has dicho todo ¿verdad?

Finn intentó enjugar sus lágrimas.

–Me dijo que nos tomáramos un tiempo ¿quiere decir que rompió conmigo?

–¿No quiere verte?

–Eso me dio a entender, por eso necesito conseguir el regalo para demostrarle que este amor es posible.

–No tienes por qué demostrar nada, las cosas pasan por una razón….

–¡Porque la quiero! Esa es razón suficiente- interrumpió Finn.

–Hermano, si tienes paciencia las respuestas vendrán a ti; tienes trece, aún hay mucho tiempo.

–No ¡a mi manera!

Tomó su espada y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando de pronto "ring, ring" el teléfono sonó.

–Espera Finn– le susurro Jake poniendo el auricular en su oreja.

–Finn, jake vengan de inmediato; Stanley la sandía está atacando el castillo con un ejército de langostas mecánicas.

–Quédese tranquila, estaremos ahí en seguida.

Miró a Finn con decisión.

–La Dulce Princesa nos necesita….¡es hora de aventura!

El muchacho no mostró emoción.

–Pero Jake, yo quiero buscar el….

–Nada de eso.

Lo sacó a empujones de la casa del árbol y cuadruplico su tamaño, subiendo a Finn encima, cabalgando hacia el dulce reino.

Al llegar encontraron a una sandía con capa, aparentemente inerte, muchos robots y a la Dulce Princesa atrincherada junto a todos los banana-guardias.

Ver a La Dulce Princesa sólo hizo que Finn se sintiera peor, Jake notando eso se arrepintió de haberlo llevado hasta ahí.

–Dulce Princesa ¿qué pasó?– preguntó Jake.

–Lo que pasa es que Stanley no sabe aceptar una crítica constructiva– respondió cruzando los brazos molesta.

–¿Cómo?

–Me mostró un nuevo invento, yo le indique sus fallas y cómo hacerlo más funcional.

–No lo entiendo, se supone que es una buena persona.

Finn salió de su melancolía un momento y comento:

–¿saben? Es importante escuchar a los demás y entender más allá de lo que dicen las palabras, de otra forma podemos pasar por alto algo significativo, decir mal las cosas, lastimar a alguien y cuando se está triste no se piensa con claridad.

Era una indirecta para la Dulce Princesa quién al escuchar aquello entristeció.

–Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, iré a hablar con él– añadió Finn.

El pequeño héroe se calmó y con la alegría de siempre se acercó a Stanley.

–Viejo, estoy seguro de que tienes muy buenas razones para atacar el dulce reino, porque no eres un mal tipo…pero…no sé ¿podrías volver mañana? Es que estoy algo ocupado y no tengo tiempo para darte tus pataditas, ¿qué dices?

Mutis.

Desde la trinchera, Jake estiro la cabeza hasta Finn y Stanley preguntándole al primero.

–¿Ya lo resolvieron?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

–Es un testarudo.

–Se parece a alguien que conozco, hehehe– dijo mirando a Finn.

–¡Jake!

–No te enojes, ¿qué te dijo?

–Está decidido a demostrarle hoy a la Dulce Princesa que se equivoca, porque le da pereza volver a madrugar mañana y porque "el traje" que lleva es rentado.

–¿Habla de la capa?

–Sí.

Ambos se taparon la boca, conteniendo apenas las ganas de reír.

"Nada como una aventura para hacer sonreír a mi hermanito" Pensó Jake con alegría.

Entonces una estela luminosa cruzó el cielo y chocó contra las murallas del castillo.

–¡No es justo, atacaste a traición!– exclamó Finn desenfundando su espada.

Jake se convirtió en catapulta y lanzó a Finn hacia las langostas que disparaban proyectiles multicolores, Finn esquivo las chispas de luz y al precipitarse a los robots los destazó con su espada carmesí, mientras Jake transformaba sus patas delanteras en mazos gigantescos con los cuales aplasto a todas las máquinas que lo rodeaban.

Minutos después sólo quedó chatarra; ambos aventureros quedaron exhaustos y emocionados.

–¡¿Finn viste como el último robot explotó?!

–Yo dije ¡wow! Y tu dijiste ¡sí!

Rieron chocando sus puños en son de victoria, pero pronto Finn recordó aquello que lo tenía tan pensativo.

–Llévenlo al calabozo– oyeron decir a la dulce princesa, pero Jake intervino.

–Princesa ¿no cree que es demasiado? Recuerde lo que paso con la Princesa Galleta.

–No Jake esto es muy distinto, ¡por Glob! Nos atacó con armas de destrucción masiva.

Jake se aproximó a los destrozos y los examino.

–¿Se ha dado cuenta? No son armas de fuego, son máquinas para lanzar fuegos artificiales.

La Dulce Princesa corrió hacía Jake y comprobó que era cierto.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido, incluso la capa; era el traje de un maestro de ceremonias hehehe.

La princesita de chicle acongojada por su error, quedo estática.

–Guardias banana, repliéguense….Finn, Jake muchas gracias.

La muchacha a pesar de su gran inteligencia se sentía tonta porque no siempre podía lidiar con la presión de gobernar un reino tan grande y de cuidar a sus dulces ciudadanos lo cual a veces no la dejaba pensar con claridad y la llevaba a cometer errores como ese, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era que Finn ya no la tratara con el cariño de antes.

–Como si no fuera suficiente con ver triste a mi hermanito, ahora ella también lo está– dijo Jake meneando la cabeza con decepción, mientras veía retirarse a la muchacha.

Luego volteó a todos lados y se alarmó al no encontrar a Finn.

–¡Escapo!

Bastante lejos ya del dulce reino, Finn corría como alma que lleva el Lich, quería hacer esa búsqueda solo.

"Si se trata de objetos únicos, no hay nadie mejor que el ganso manso" Reflexionó Finn con emoción.

...

Acarició con suavidad las piernas del muchacho bajándole el pantalón corto azul. Finn no aguanto más y grito.

–¡Detente!

–Quiero gustarte.

Los ojos del chico se tornaron llorosos.

–Eres un maldito.

–Finn...no...

.

_Gracias por leer n,n _


End file.
